Milk
by Rianan D' Halmsu
Summary: "I want milk." he said, straightening up, "Is there any?" A fanfic on why and how Toshiro wanted to have milk.


**First, I have got no idea how this fanfic came to my head. It was in the night, so I highly doubt I was drinking milk.  
Second, this fanfic may, or may not, suck. If it sucks badly, I am warning you: DO NOT COMMIT SUICIDE.  
Third, try your level best to enjoy it, though the summary and the name itself might suck.**

**LAST BUT NOT THE LEAST: DO NOT COMMIT SUICIDE. IT'S THE SECOND TIME I AM REMINDING YOU, BECAUSE, SERIOUSLY, I DO NOT WANT A HITSUKARIN FAN, LIKE YOURSELF, DIE. READ AND REVIEW, BUT **_**DO NOT, **_**I REPEAT, **_**DO NOT COMMIT SUICIDE.**_

**Thanking you,  
Rianan D' Halmsu.**

…**X….X…..X…X…..**

Today was definitely not his day.

Today wasn't her day, either.

Well, her case was pretty much similar to his, until the said male- a Shinigami to be precise- slid open her glass window, and not even caring about the bemused expression the raven haired teen was giving him, he flopped himself onto her bed, his legs buckling under his tiredness. Karin raised a puzzled eyebrow at the intruder, his snowy white hair being the first thing she noticed. She shut the book, and went towards the Shinigami, and away from her dreaded homework. Slowly walking towards the bed, rather cautiously, she poked the tired Shinigami with the butt of her pencil.

She asked, still bemused, "Hey, uh…. Toshiro? What happened?"

The said man groaned silently, and muttered muffled words.

Karin's face got replaced by a larger confused look. She picked up Toshiro from her bed, and shifted his body weight on her shoulder. Upon further inspection, she noticed his tiredness- his hair was ruffled, bags were very well visible under his eyes, and his beautiful teasel eyes were weary. He looked pretty cute, Karin added just for the fun of it.

"Ne, what happened?" her voice was laced with worry, as she let him relax on her bed.

Toshiro murmured some inaudible words, and Karin frowned in slight irritation. "What…?" she asked again.

"I want….." he said, tiredness distinguishable in his voice.

"Uh…" Karin was losing her patience, if not a lot, a bit.

"I want milk." he said, straightening up, "Do you have any?"

Now that sentence caught her off guard. She became highly worried, and asked, "Are you sick?"

The Tenth Division's captain sighed in slight annoyance, "I am not sick."

Karin considered the sentence for a moment. Her mouth opened, and then reluctantly closed. She asked, "Are you drunk?" she paused "Ok, don't answer. Are you alright?"

Toshiro's eyebrow twitched. The wrong question. Now _nobody_ could stop him. He raised his hand above his head and wildly asked " 'Alright'! ? You are asking whether I am alright! ?"

Karin blinked twice, a bit taken aback by the sudden mood swing.

"Alright! ?" he continued "Do you _know_ what! I woke up in the morning, invariably drooling on my paperwork, while Matsumoto was busy _merry-making! _And the first word which comes to my mind is _bubbly_! I think of the word _bubbly! Then-"_

Karin's eyebrow shot up, "Bubbly?" she inquired "I've worked in dad's clinic for 10 years and never in my whole life have I ever heard of a patient thinking of the word 'bubbly'. You've got some serious issues, dude."

Ignoring, he continued "And then when I go to see Hinamori in the 5th division, I see _your_ brother kissing Kuchiki-san right in _front of me-"_

"_Kuchiki-san?_ Which one? Male or female?" Karin piped in.

Toshiro stopped mid-venting "The female, obviously."

Her expression changed into an exuberant one "Yes! Renji owes me a treat!"

Toshiro ignored how weirdly close they were to actually _bet_ on something, continued "And then when I go to see Hinamori, I hear _squeals_ of delight like 'No! Kira-kun"- he made his voice high pitched to say this- "And, somehow, Matsumoto passes by, and accuses _me_ of _stalking_ her, and being overly protective-"

"Were you stalking her?" the female Kurosaki asked a gleam in her eyes.

"No!"

"Then him?"

"Who?"

"Kira Izuru."

Toshiro gawked "NO!"

"Figures."

"What?"

"Sorry, just thought you were gay."

"Wha-?" he asked incredulously. Making up his mind, he quickly said "You know what? Just let me vent out all my problems."

Karin, after being Toshiro's friend for almost five years, knew his anger issues. She assured "Yeah. Alright."

Regaining his thread of his speech back, he continued "I got annoyed, and before I know it, Soul Society is covered in ice! I get sent _here_, and then I see a freaking advertisement on _milk! _And next thing I know, I have this sudden blast of energy to grow tall, and-" he clasped his mouth shut, his eyes widened. He was _not_ supposed to say that. Slowly turning his head towards the onyx haired beauty (Toshiro: Hey wait. Beauty? Since when?), he prayed that she had not heard him.

A confident smile ensued. "Ah. That's why. Li'l Shiro-chan just wants to drink milk, eh? And I thought Jinta was crazy."

Hitsugaya gaped at her.

Damn him.  
_Damn her.  
_More importantly, damn that freaking advertisement, which had that unwanted courtesy to grace him with the knowledge that milk could make someone tall.  
Damn that television!  
Damn Inoue to make that grotesque food, which forced him to watch the television, to get his mind off the horrible pain in his stomach!

Abdicating the responsibility to make sure that Karin wouldn't know the reason behind him drinking milk, he sheepishly added "So….. can I have milk?"

Karin tried her best not to laugh. Flunking that thought, she did just that: laugh. Laugh like there was no tomorrow. She clutched her sides, and continued laughing, "Ahahahaaha! Ha…." She unconsciously wiped the tear that had emerged during her fit of giggles. "Sorry. So, Toshiro wants to drink milk, eh? Woah. Wow,man ,_wow. _Now where's my camera?"

Toshiro's vein throbbed. "Give. Me. My. Milk."

"Yeah, yeah."

~R~D~H~

That day, Toshiro had milk for the first time.  
His impression: It sucked.

**OMAKE-**

"Abarai-fukutaicho." said the cold and emotionless voice. Abarai shivered a bit.

He worked under Byakuya for a long time. He could notice the suppressed amount of anger in his voice. If that look (which pretty much looked similar to his day to day expression, under a normal man's eye) he was giving him said that he wasn't angry, he wouldn't even believe the fact that Justin Beiber was practically a girl.

"Yes?" he asked, a bit apprehensively. Whay _was_ his taicho angry?

"I heard," his cold voice slit through the silence "from Hitsugaya-taicho, that you thought I was gay. And that you also had a bet on that."

Ah. That's why.

Renji gulped slightly.

The last thing he saw that day?

Pretty Pink Petals of Doom.

**...X….X….X…..X….**

**Done. It was short, I know. Hope you guys are still alive. Those who are, I salute you!  
This was for all you milk haters… or maybe lovers. You choose. Anyway, how was it? Hated it? Liked it? C'mon guys, tell me~ (Just so you know, I am hinting you guys to review.)**


End file.
